Muéstrame el Cielo
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Saga corrompido y envenenado trata de asesinar a Atenea, los lazos se rompen entre él y Aioros, Shura es enviado en pos de Sagitario, tres corazones rotos en una misma noche, uno de ellos debe morir...


MUÉSTRAME EL CIELO

Sentado como estaba con las piernas separadas, podía ver claramente cada centímetro de su piel bronceada, cada músculo, cada pequeña imperfección, las cicatrices del entrenamiento, las marcas violetas que había dejado prueba de sus pasiones desbordadas muchas noches, muchos días… cuando así le placía no lo dejaba levantarse de su cama que tantos amantes había poseído… pero ninguno como él, ninguno exigía y daba como él, nadie lo volvía loco de placer como él.

De rodillas… como quien rinde pleitesía a un dios, el pene erecto en sus labios, su nariz chocaba con su pelvis, la lengua cobraba vida propia y se enredaba en él, los gemidos que salían de los labios pecaminosos, la mano en su nuca que le instaba a seguir, su cuerpo levantándose al mismo ritmo, retorciéndose de éxtasis, con la nariz tan cerca de su piel podía percibir el olor de aquella intimidad y la excitación crecía en su piel, despertándolo en orgiástico placer abandonándose al deseo que electrizaba cada poro de su cuerpo, cada célula.

No esperó más, lo puso a cuatro puntos en el colchón, disponiéndolo para recibirlo y unirse una vez más… la última vez de pecado, el corazón le latía rápido, fiero, aunque sus sentimientos iban creciendo y dominándolo, no se lo permitió y prefirió pensar que era uno más en la larga lista. Violentó su cuerpo, penetrándolo con urgencia, llegando hasta el tope, arqueo la espalda y levantó la cabeza hacia arriba, al techo de sus aposentos, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, no quería verlo, no quería darse cuenta de cuan hermoso era aún así, sometido a sus placeres, jadeante lo embestía como un animal salvaje que sabe que no habrá más… que ya no habrá otro mañana, empujando hasta escucharlo gritar casi, su mano se apoderaba del sexo erguido del otro y ligeramente mojado por su saliva, sus caderas chocaban contra él, aferrados los dos al mismo compás que hacía irreal lo que sucedía, no tardó mucho más y puso punto final cuando tras penetrarlo una vez más terminó por derramarse en su interior, un gemido fuerte… luego los gemidos cortos y rápidos de él… sus dedos manchados con el tibio semen, los llevó a sus labios y probo nuevamente aquel sabor conocido… el sabor del placer.

La luna estaba teñida de rojo, la sangre se había derramado y sin que nadie más supiera… solo las columnas del viejo templo en donde contemplaban las estrellas como mudos testigos contemplaban el cuerpo del regente más viejo que existió, tendido ahí, sin vida, muerto por uno de los que juraron obediencia… por uno de los guardianes más poderosos del zodiaco, inducido por aquella maldita voz que mellaba su valor y desmoronaba su voluntad, volviéndolo loco de verdad en más de una ocasión.

-Tu era ha terminado y el sol se ocultara para salir mañana con mi nuevo reinado…-

¿Qué le había vuelto más loco? ¿La voz degenerada en su cabeza? ¿Kanon, su gemelo, el sin estrella? ¿Qué Aioros fuese el candidato para regir el Santuario? ¿El idilio de Aioros y Shura? ¿O era todo una mezcla explosiva y peligrosa que había acabado con consecuencias macabras…? Pero esto solo era el principio… la hoz aún debía sesgar otras vidas.

Retiró del cuerpo inerte la daga dorada, aquella clavada en la roca circular que había privado de la vida a muchos siglos atrás, debía matar con ella a la reencarnación de Atena y lamer la sangre de esta para convertirse en un ser inmortal, lo que él no sabía era que si llegaba a cumplir su objetivo se transformaría en un ser ni vivo ni muerto, condenado eternamente a permanecer entre este mundo y el otro por haber bebido la sangre santa de una diosa virgen.

Empuñó la copa de vino, el licor calentaba su garganta y sentía burbujeante como se mezclaba en el torrente sanguíneo hormigueando por todo su cuerpo, haciendo acopio de valor para lo que haría a continuación, el pesado yelmo que llevaba y la máscara patriarcal le estaban dando jaqueca, todos se habían tragado el cuento de que Saga de Géminis se había ido de retiro espiritual a un paraje desconocido y que no tenía ni para cuando volver, todos menos 2, Aioros de Sagitario y Mu de Aries… este último había huido junto con la armadura sagrada de Aries, nadie lo había visto salir y muchos días le buscaron sin poder encontrarlo y Aioros… el arquero, algunas veces cuando lo veía no podía evitar sentir de nuevo que la parte humana de su ser retornaba, llenándolo de dolor y sufrimiento, era evidente que los lazos como amantes les habían unido mucho más y podían sentir la presencia mutua por más que Saga ocultara su cosmo.

Se escurrió a la cámara privada donde la cuna de Atena confortaba al bebé en su interior, entre la túnica llevaba la daga, lentamente como las serpientes antes de enredarse en su víctima, en una danza fúnebre y malévola llegó hasta donde ella estaba… pequeña… inocente… llevaba días llorando a cada instante, había sentido como aquel guardián que la había cuidado desde que llegó era asesinado y no soportaba la presencia de su patético suplente.

Al mismo tiempo la perturbación en su cosmoenergía tenía inquieto al guerrero de Sagitario, daba vueltas y vueltas en su templo mientras los ojos jóvenes de su hermano lo veían sin comprender que sucedía. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y como un mal presagio una rama del sagrado árbol del jardín de Sagitario se quebró, no soportó más y salió de la casa.

-Aioria… si algo sucede… -

-¿De qué hablas?.-

-Nada cachorro… recuerda siempre que debes ser un hombre recto… debes proteger a la diosa Atena, la vida es solo un suspiro… la recompensa está más allá de nuestra comprensión… no te alejes del buen camino…- Pasó la mano por los revueltos cabellos de Aioria y le sonrió como nunca… como si de antemano supiera que no le volvería a ver, los ojos verde esmeralda del aspirante a Leo miraban confusos.

-No lo olvidaré…-

-Ahora vuelvo… debo ver al Patriarca… - Se marchó dejándolo ahí con mil preguntas, no tardó mucho en dormirse sobre el sofá.

-Solicito audiencia con su excelencia…-

-No puedes pasar, en este momento el gran Patriarca se encuentra en meditación y nadie puede interrumpirle.- Aioros frunció el ceño molesto, aquellos guardias últimamente parecían más rufianes que guardias, se dio la vuelta aparentemente resignado y cuando los soldados se distrajeron lanzó un poderoso rayo dorado que los derribó a todos, sin perder más el tiempo corrió delsizandose por pasillos oscuros a toda prisa, no quería más interrupciones, no lo encontró en la sala de recibimiento, siguió andando hasta la cámara de Atena, algo ahí no cuadraba, murmullos incoherente llegaban a sus oídos procedentes de aquel lugar… y ahí lo vio, como en una pesadilla horrorosa el Patriarca levantaba la Daga para hundirla en indefenso bebé que ahora lloraba a todo pulmón, Aioros no daba crédito a lo que veía, corrió veloz hasta él y detuvo la daga justo un par de centímetros antes de que llegara al cuerpo del bebé.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo?.-

-Aioros… ¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir de esta manera?.-

-¡Es una diosa!.-

-¡Márchate!.- Mientras forcejeaba por quitar la daga de la mano de Aioros, le había cortado ya y sangraba copiosamente.

-¡No! Esto es un crimen… atentar contra una diosa…- Sin perder más tiempo retiró al bebé de la cuna antes de que Saga clavara la daga, dio un golpe energético en su abdomen haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que el yelmo y la máscara cayeran al piso.

-Pero si tú eres…-

-Si… Aioros… soy yo… el que te hacía gemir de placer…- El rostro de Aioros enrojeció de manera violenta, sorprendido y lleno de asco, de miedo, sin esperar más explicaciones saltó por una de las ventanas llevándose al bebé que milagrosamente al contacto con su calor había dejado de llorar, como cubriendo la huida de los dos.

-He sido un estúpido al haberte amado Saga… he sido un completo estúpido al confiar en ti.-

-¡Guardias! Vayan tras Aioros… se ha sublevado… llamen ahora mismo a Shura de Capricornio.- Gritó Saga colocándose de nuevo la máscara y el pesado yelmo.

Aioros corrió como nunca, atravesó los templos escondido hasta llegar al templo de Sagitario, ahí dejó una carta para Aioria explicando atropelladamente lo que había sucedido y pidiéndole que saliera del Santuario en búsqueda de Mu en Jamiel o del viejo maestro Dokho de Libra en Rozan, concentro un poco de energía en uno de sus dedos el as de luz dorada salió de este marcando la pared, dejando la marca invisible a los ojos impuros, previendo que solo aquellos de corazón puro y noble lo encontrasen, la verdad que encerraría el templo de Sagitario por muchos años. Tomó la caja de su armadura dorada y al bebé en el otro brazo alejándose de inmediato de aquel lugar de crimen y engaño.

-Shura de Capricornio, guardián de la décima casa del zodiaco a vuestras ordenes.- La voz viril con aquel acento español tan seductor que sin duda había conquistado a mas de uno o una… incluido Aioros pensó Saga.

-Shura de Capricornio, debes ir inmediatamente en pos de Aioros y darle muerte, se ha sublevado y ha tratado de matar a Atena.-

Los ojos del español se abrieron de par en par, se quedó helado en su lugar y no pudo ni articular palabra, aquello debía tratarse de una broma, de algo cruel… Aioros no podía haber cometido semejante barbarie.

-Pero… pero… ¿Como sabéis que ha sido él y no otro… como estáis tan seguro?.-

-Lo he visto yo mismo Shura… ve tras él y mátalo… es una orden…-

-No… no puedo hacer eso… no puedo matarlo…- Se puso intempestivamente de pie rebelándose ante tamaña orden.

-¡Shura! ¿Mes estas desobedeciendo deliberadamente? ¿Por qué no obedeces? ¿Acaso es por que lo amas? ¿Por qué no crees que alguien tan bueno en la cama sea un traidor? Te ha traicionado así como me traicionó a mí…-

El guardián de Capricornio se puso en guardia inmediatamente al escuchar aquellas palabras arteras, al notar conocida esa voz, la conocía y nunca le había gustado… sabía de quien se trataba.

-Si Shura soy yo… Saga… mírame bien… él me descubrió… y ahora tú… - Ante los desorbitados ojos de Shura, Saga se quitó la mascara mostrando su rostro, los ojos enrojecidos, inyectados en sangre, el cabello ligeramente gris.

-¿Cómo habéis sido capaz? ¿Cómo te atrevéis? Si mataré a alguien Saga pero no será a él, os matare aquí mismo… ¡EXCALIBUR!.-

-¡SATÁN IMPERIAL!.- Apenas había logrado esquivar el mortífero golpe de Shura, le atacó por la espalda dejándolo inmóvil con los ojos perdidos, como un muñeco de trapo.

-Debes olvidarte de lo que has visto… debes olvidarte de lo que sientes por él… debes matarlo… es mi deseo y voluntad que vayas tras él y le des muerte…-

-No… yo… no… no puedo… no…-

-Si… el es un traidor…- Siseo Saga.

-Traidor…- Repitió Shura.

-Debes matarlo…-

-Matarlo… al traidor…-

-Nunca te amo…-

Una lágrima cristalina resbaló por la mejilla de Shura, cosa que enfureció aún más a Saga, se colocó de nueva cuenta la máscara y observó complacido como Capricornio de marchaba para dar muerte a su amante.

Había salido ya de las inmediaciones del aunque el lugar donde andaba aún estaba bajo la bandera del Santuario, había derribado unos cuantos soldados, de esos que son buena carne de cañón durante su huida, posó los ojos verdes en el níveo rostro del bebé, de Atena… era sorprendente como aquel ser tan pequeño e indefenso significaba tanto para ellos y era lo más sagrado que pudiera cualquier ser humano aspirar a conocer. Miró hacia atrás deseando que Aioria su cachorro, se despertara movido por la inquietud de su propio cosmo en sintonía con el de su hermano… para esos momentos en efecto Aioria se había despertado presa del pánico cuando los guardias aporreaban la puerta… la carta que había dejado Aioros en su templo no llegaría a su destino pues Saga, el patriarca impostor la había destruido.

-Deteneos ahí en el nombre de Atena so pena de muerte… Aioros de Sagitario…- La voz conocida le hizo volverse de inmediato al borde del paroxismo.

-Shura… ¿Ya lo sabes?.-

-Lo sé… habéis tratado de matar a la infanta Atena… debéis ser castigado, y el único castigo capaz de purificar semejante pecado es la muerte… alegraos arquero que seré yo vuestro ejecutor… si os rendís vuestra muerte será menos dolorosa…-

-Shura…- los ojos verde olivo del centauro se nublaron en profunda tristeza ante tal parresia. -¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿No ve tu corazón que el Santuario se ha corrompido por un líder maligno?… Shura… Arles trató de matar a Atena… y Arles no es otro que Saga de Géminis.-

-¡Callaos! Vuestras palabras son en vano, no puedo creer que tanto veneno destile un caballero dorado al servicio de nuestra diosa… ¡Poneos vuestra armadura! No voy a atacar en desventaja… al menos podéis morir con honor… en recuerdo a… nosotros…-

-¡No seas necio Shura! Entiende, el Patriarca al que sirves ahora no es más que…-

-¡EXCALIBUR!.-

-Maldita sea…- La sangre goteaba de las heridas que había abierto Capricornio en su cuerpo, que aunque había esquivado el golpe directo no pudo evitar ser alcanzado por una ráfaga, cubrió a Atena y la dejo en el suelo terregoso, en un lugar seguro. –Si estás decidido… entonces pelearé contigo…- Con un ligero toque de sus dedos en la urna sagrada la armadura de Sagitario salió despedida de su caja y se ensambló en el cuerpo musculoso de su dueño, mostrando en todo su esplendor la belleza y magnificencia del portador, en aquella visión divina Shura se hundió en pensamientos entre cortados, recuerdos nublados de que aquel que tenía enfrente no era un enemigo… era algo más… pero solo retumbaban en su cabeza las palabras… Debes matarlo… el no te ama…

-¡EXCALIBUR!.- Gritó con furia y la poderosa espada brilló en su brazo derecho ejecutando la orden de su amo, esta vez con toda su fuerza.

-¡DESCARGA DEL TRUENO ATÓMICO!.-

Los dos ataques chocaron creando una enorme colisión dorada que iluminaba la negra noche sin estrellas ni luna, Aioros fue el primero en caer al piso, con el cuerpo magullado y perdiendo sangre rápidamente, el anterior ataque de Shura y las heridas anteriores con los soldados habían disminuido sus capacidades físicas visiblemente, se arrastró como pudo hasta Atena para protegerla… Shura había caído no lejos de ahí, se levanto de nuevo y observo a Aioros herido de muerte… no pudo evitarlo, el corazón se le resquebrajaba como cristal contra el piso… y no acababa de comprender por que… ¿Por qué aquellos ojos verdes le turbaban tanto? ¿Por qué dolía tantísimo levantar la mano contra aquel hombre? Aquel.. ¿Traidor?, se llevó las manos a la cabeza cerrando los ojos y en dantesca escena observo aterrado como el arquero caía de bruces sin moverse más… muerto… estaba muerto… lo había matado…

-¿Cómo pudisteis hacer cosa semejante Aioros…?…- El bebe se había liberado de sus cobijas y ahora gateaba libre sobre la tierra, observando con sus infantiles ojos a Aioros tendido cerca de ella y a su ejecutor. -Será mejor que también acabe contigo… ¿De dónde te ha recogido Aioros? ¿Te encontró por el camino?… Da igual, ahora ya nadie podrá cuidar de ti… -

Levanto la mano dispuesto a matarle, pero algo extraño pasó… y un halo de luz multicolor se desprendió de aquella criatura, no se pudo mover más y sorprendido bajo el brazo… dio la vuelta y dejo ahí al bebé a su propia suerte… sin saber que ahí mismo estaba la diosa Atena y su guardián más noble a su lado… las lágrimas nuevamente se apoderaron del español, algo pesado e incomprensible se había albergado en su pecho.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado desmayado? Los párpados le pesaban infinitamente, a su lado acurrucada en su brazo derecho roto estaba Atena, durmiendo, como velando su sueño y llenándole de paz, asegurando que su camino al Estigia estaría vigilado por ella, se levantó trabajosamente y levantó a Atena envolviéndola de nuevo en la cobija, se montó en la espalda la urna de la armadura dorada de Sagitario y prosiguió en doloroso camino hasta las ruinas de la antigua Acrópolis, para cuando llegó era ya de día, temprano… no tenía idea de la hora, cubierto de sangre, maltrecho y con un bebé que lloraba de cansancio y hambre, se desplomó en un rincón sin más fuerzas dispuesto a morir ahí… seguramente alguien escucharía al bebé y lo llevaría consigo… y sí.. el milagro sucedió.

-¡Dios santo! ¿Qué te ha pasado jovencito?.-

-Por favor… cuide de este bebé… ella es la reencarnación de la diosa Atena… por favor… yo no puedo cuidarla más… he escapado… pero el Santuario… pronto enviarán a sus secuaces para matarla… ella debe vivir… reunirse con los caballeros que la han de proteger… quienes tendrán un corazón puro y velaran por la paz del mundo…-

-Pero… ¿De que estás hablando?… yo…- El joven Mitsumasa Kidoh se puso de rodillas delante de Aioros y tomó al bebé de sus lastimados brazos, observaba desorbitado.

-Tome esta armadura… es una de las doce armaduras doradas del zodiaco… ella protegerá a su diosa y al más noble de sus guardianes… márchese… cuídela por favor…- Hablaba atropelladamente sabiendo que la vida se le iba.

-Lo haré… ¿Cómo te llamas?.-

-Aioros… era el guardián de Sagitario…-

-Aioros, te prometo que la cuidaré… y buscaré a sus santos guardianes…- Aioros sonrió a medias quedándose ahí tendido mientras Mitsumasa se marchaba cuidadoso de aquel lugar, ya no tenía más fuerzas, no podía ni andar… pero recordó que todavía debía ver por alguien más… por su hermano… Aioria, el león estelar… se arrastró de nuevo tratando de regresar al descampado, por donde había llegado, pero no avanzó mucho, apenas había entrado de nuevo a los dominios del Santuario cuando las fuerzas le faltaron.

-Aioria… perdóname… debes creer en mí… no dudes… Aioria… Atena… ayuda a Saga… no le abandones… algo maligno se ha posesionado de él… y a ti Shura… ¿Qué te puedo decir que no te haya dicho ya?… te amé… mucho…-

-Aioros…-

-¿Saga?.-

La espigada figura de Saga se acercó a él, no llevaba el yelmo ni la máscara y parecía que era el de antes, sus ojos azules fríos, su cabello azulado ondeando tras las anchas espaldas, la mirada triste… eternamente triste… y ahora vacía, había llorado, aún notaba las mejillas húmedas, se puso de rodillas delante de él y sostuvo su cabeza, cariñoso, acariciándole, la sangre teñía el kitón elegantemente brocado recordándole lo que había hecho.

-Perdóname Aioros… yo…-

Aioros levanto la mano y cubrió sus labios con los dedos.

-Shhhh… ya no digas más… ahora eres tú, Saga… no aquel demonio… yo he perdonado a Saga… las cosas salieron mal… tu me empujaste a los brazos de otro… te quise mucho… te fui fiel… pero lo comprendo… por que algo te está dominando… no lo dejes… vuelve a ser Saga… por favor…- Las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas cayendo en el rostro cansado de Aioros, sonrió enteramente y sus ojos brillaron con fulgor una última vez. –Me alegro que… antes de morir… haya podido ver tus ojos… como eran antes… cuida… de Aioria… y dile a Shura que…-

La mirada vidriosa, los labios se detuvieron, quieto… todo quieto… hasta el viento mismo parecía haberse detenido, había muerto… el hombre al que amo a pesar de todo, al que aborreció… el hombre más fiel a Atena había desaparecido, asesinado por su culpa… sacó de entre las telas del kitón una navaja y cortó un mechón de sus cabellos castaños, lo ató con una cinta y lo metió entre las muñequera y su piel en su mano izquierda… siempre lo llevaría ahí, para recordarse a sí mismo lo que había hecho… aún a causa de aquella demoniaca posesión, lo levantó en sus brazos y se lo llevó, para darle sagrada sepultura en un lugar secreto…

-Podré olvidar tu nombre… pero el abrazo que me hacía gemir de placer… jamás…-

Camino hasta la campiña en donde tantas tardes habían visto la puesta del sol, bajo un enorme árbol, se decía, tan viejo como el Santuario… ahí al pie del árbol lo enterró, beso sus labios por última vez antes de dejarle ahí.

-Ahora podrás observar eternamente el sol… las estrellas… el cielo… el cielo… - Un grito de dolor salió de su garganta, que juraban los que lo habían escuchado… de solo oírlo se te partía el corazón, sus sollozos cada vez más desesperados, pegaba con los puños en la tierra recién removida… al mismo tiempo la careta del yelmo de Géminis había empezado a resquebrajarse… y cada vez que Saga se corrompía más y más… la grieta crecía hasta que llegara un día en que sería irreparable…

Shura estaba sentado en las escaleras del templo de Sagitario llorando, la noticia era conocida por todos… Aioros había muerto, había traicionado al Santuario, pero… ¿Había sido justo?… y como la mordida envenenada de una serpiente recordó que alguna vez había besado a Aioros… vio su sonrisa… y sus ojos, como antes…

-No temo a la muerte Aioros… por que ella de una manera u otra me ha de llevar a tú lado… espérame… yo llegaré…-

*Flashback *

El sol se estaba poniendo, dejando ver sus tonos rojizos y amarillentos, iluminando bellamente el Santuario, desde aquella colina podían verlo todo… hasta el mar Egeo a lo lejos, en completo silencio Aioros y Saga estaban abrazados, recargados en el árbol que los cobijaba, jugando, riéndose al hacerse cosquillas, de pronto la mirada de Saga se puso triste, como si ya nada tuviera remedio.

-¿Qué pasa Saga?.-

-Se empieza a nublar… no se verán las estrellas, no me gustan las noches así…-

-El viento siempre se lleva las nubes…-

-Muéstrame el cielo Aioros…-

La sonrisa encantadora y terriblemente avasalladora del arquero, acarició sus labios con los suyos y susurró bajito.

-El cielo está aquí entre nosotros…-

*Fin del flashback *

-Si Aioros… muéstrame el cielo… - Una última lágrima surco el fino rostro tallado en mármol de Saga, la última lágrima que derramaría por Aioros y por eso dolía más, lo indecible. – Muéstrame el cielo… por que ya me has mostrado el infierno…- Se marchó arrastrando los pies, el cabello empezaba a volverse cenizo de nuevo y la mirada de locura con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Algunas veces movido por quien sabe que magnética fuerza se aventuró a aquella colina, con los años las flores misteriosamente cubrieron el pie del árbol, como una última ofrenda de la tierra para el noble guardián de Sagitario, Saga contemplaba aquellas flores y la tristeza se apoderaba de él, pero por mucho tiempo pues ya casi había olvidado lo que había pasado… pero tal como lo había dicho, jamás olvidaría las noches de amor y calor al lado de aquel hombre del que jamás volvió a pronunciar su nombre.

-Muéstrame el cielo… Aio…-

FIN

**ESCRITO POR HOKUTO SEXY**


End file.
